Una carta para el buzon del olvido
by Ale98lu
Summary: Wendy creció y ya no es la niña ingenua de antes. Todos se encuentran celebrando su cumpleaños 18, menos ella. Al finalizar la fiesta Wendy recive una inesperada carta que lleva las dolorosas palabras de un amor del pasado, mientras que Romeo se encuentra perdidamente enamorado de ella. La carta llevara nuevas tragedias al gremio. ¿que decidirá Wendy?...
1. Chapter 1

okey Mina, este es mi primer one-short asi que si les gusto, si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinio, por favor pongalo en los comentarios, para mi son muy importantes, saber que piensan(pero siempre con respeto u.u) pues bien aqui le va. Tambien les invito a que visiten mi otra historia que se llama "Donde el cielo y el infierno chocan..."

* * *

Una joven, que en algún momento fue una dulce e inocente niña, se despertaba pesadamente de su cómoda cama. Se le hacía fastidioso levantarse ese día. Se quedó un momento dando vueltas en su cama. Sin más remedio se levantó _"mejor me ducho antes de que Charle me comience a regañar". Se encamino como pudo al baño. Abrió la perilla de la ducha, se paró bajo la regadera y cerro sus ojos. Inevitablemente se le vino a la mente aquel recuerdo. "no puedo creer que ya se cumplió un año desde la última vez que lo vi" _

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla al cuerpo, el cual se había perfeccionado tal y como ella había deseado, durante su infancia. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su larga y sedosa melena azul. Cogió la ropa que Lucy y Erza habían escogido para la ocasión. _"Incluso ellas están más emocionadas por este día que yo misma, es irónico, había esperado por esta fecha por tantos años y ahora solo es un día más en el calendario de mi vida"_. Se dijo mentalmente mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. El paso de los años le había favorecido enormemente. Su rostro había pasado de ser del de una tierna niña, al de una bella y atractiva adolescente.

Ya estaba lista. Las chicas la esperaban en el gremio. Cuando llego ya se imaginaba lo que encontraría. Abrió la puerta y…

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS WENDY! – todo el gremio la recibió con gran alegría, ella tan solo se dedicó a sonreír tratando de simular sorpresa. No era que no lo apreciara, si no que ese día tenía otro significado. todos los del gremio conocían ese significado pero lo ignoraban por el "supuesto" bien de Wendy.

\- Gracias chicos, esto es muy lindo.

\- Ya eres toda una mujer Wendy.

\- Yo aún te recuerdo como la torpe niña que lloraba por todo. – se reía Natsu haciendo que Wendy se sonrojara al recordarlo. Al final Natsu era de las pocas personas que la hacían reír en momentos como ese.

La celebración transcurría como las típicas fiestas del gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Fairy Tail se había mantenido como el numero uno a pesar del pasar de los años. Con el transitar de las horas, Wendy se había relajado un poco y ya reía junto a sus amigos, en especial con Natsu y Lucy. Los cuales los cuales por fin se habían casado hace casi dos años y ahora esperaban un bebe. La charla fue interrumpida por un joven alto de cabello oscuro.

\- Wendy ¿podemos hablar? – "_no, otra vez tú, espero que no sea para nada de lo que imagino"._

\- Claro, Romeo. – el joven que se había hecho tan corpulento como Natsu y que era también uno de los más atractivos de la ciudad, llevo a Wendy a un lugar apartado del gremio.

\- Quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Romeo ñ.ñ

\- Bueno…yo quería decirte que…- Romeo empezó a ponerse nervioso _"maldición Romeo, solo dilo, la amas o no. Espere toda una vida para decirlo y ahora que tengo el terreno libre, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad" _pensó el joven.

\- ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡No!...bueno si…pero…

\- si no quieres decirlo ahora, no te preocupes podemos dejarlo para otro día.

\- ¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE TU ME GUSTAS WENDY MARVEL! – Wendy se quedó calla, sin querer volvió a pensar en aquel a hombre "Wendy Mavel, solo él solía llamarme por todo mi nombre, solo él, pero él ya no está, ¡tengo que olvidarlo!".

\- ¿Wendy?

\- ¿eh?

\- Qu-que piensas sobre ser…bueno…tú sabes…ser…novios.

\- ¡NOVIOS! (si fuera yo diría algo como tranquilo viejo! xD)

\- Wendy siempre te he amado, lo sabes, y siempre he estado ahí para ti, incluso cuando él…

\- …

\- ya ha pasado un año y él no ha mostrado ninguna señal de vida, es tiempo que rehagas tu vida.

\- Yo, no lo sé, aun no me siento lista Romeo…lo sient-

\- ¡No lo digas! solo piénsalo ¿sí?

\- …

\- …

\- Supongo que puedo hacerlo, no te prometo nada. – el chico sonrió.

\- No te vas a arrepentir.

\- Aún no he dicho nada.

\- Sé que me dirás que si – le sonrió de nuevo, esta vez Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír junto a él, le gustaba su perseverancia, Romeo siempre le recordaba mucho a Natsu.

La fiesta estaba finalizando, Mira recogía los trastos, pero Erza le impidió que terminara la tarea ya que no podía sobre esforzarse debido a su bebe que nacería dentro de pocas semanas. Mientras que Wendy guardaba sus regalos en una caja, cuando Lucy la llamo.

\- ¡Wendy! ¡Tienes una carta, ven a verla!

\- ¿una carta? ¿de quién será?

\- Por ahí debe estar el remitente.

\- Tal vez sea de Doranbolt…mmm, si, aquí está.

\- Bien Wendy ya me voy, Natsu quiere que descanse…a veces me cuida demasiado. Adiós y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

\- Descansa y ¡cuida a mi futuro sobrino! n.n

Wendy cogió la carta y en vez de guardarla en la caja sintió una impaciente necesidad por abrirla, así que se fue a las afueras del gremio para leerla tranquilamente mientras todos seguían festejando. Se sentó en un banco, abrió el sobre que era algo extraño, al momento que la abrió descubrió que dentro de la envoltura había otro sobre. Al abrir la carta, gracias a sus poderes de Dragon Slayer, olio una fragancia muy conocida para ella, y agradeció al cielo que Natsu ya se hubiera ido, caso contrario habría reconocido el olor y se hubiera armado un gran lio.

Volvió a buscar el remitente. No lo había escrito. "_que listo eres a veces, solo a veces" _lo pensó, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Si algo le había atraído de él, era esa peculiar inteligencia e ingenio que muchas veces la había dejaba con las palabras en la boca. Leyó el destinatario. **_Para: mi hada del crepúsculo._** ¡Suficiente! Solo eso basto para estremecer su corazón, que volvió a latir tan fuerte como aquella noche. Se llevó la carta al pecho, suspiro despacio, se precipito a ver a los lados en busca de alguien que pudiera interrumpirla. No había nadie a la vista. Abrió el sobre, saco la carta, la sostuvo firme, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente "_tu puedes hacerlo Wendy, la carta por la que he esperado tanto, al fin esta en mis manos" _abrió los ojos, y leyo el papel con determinación.

_Mi amada Wendy:_

_Mi rara flor del desierto, si esta carta llevo a ti, es porque ¡felicidades, hoy cumpliste 18 años! Lo más seguro es que te suene sínico de mi parte, pero no sabes los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hago para no correr a buscarte y raptarte. Pero sé que si hiciera eso todo tu maniático gremio saldría a cazarme. Incluso eso sería mejor, ya que aunque sea estarías conmigo. Pero quiero ser optimista y creer que, eres feliz y que ya no te acuerdas de este pobre loco amante tuyo que te lastimo tanto._

_Quiero decirte que no hay ni un solo día en que no recuerde el momento en que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas Wendy? ¡Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Tercer Día! Era la batalla sobre la arena. Ese día había perdido una apuesta contra Sabertooth y tuve que salir a pelear con una máscara que me tapaba la vista. Luche como pude contra ti. No podía ver en lo absoluto. Cuando logre sacarme la máscara, todo pasó en cámara lenta. Tu atacándome y lanzándome una patada directo a la cara, y yo me había quedado aturdido por ti. Después de terminar mordiendo polvo, todos terminaron en un mar de risas; tú te asustaste y me preguntaste si estaba bien, después te disculpaste torpemente. Tendiéndome la mana, sonriendo, tan hermosa como siempre. ¡La mayor humillación de toda la historia!...Pero sin duda valió la pena._

_Después seguimos hablando, me contaste de ti, de tu gremio, de tus excéntricos amigos, de tu incondicional compañera, Charle. Si te soy sincero, ella es quien me da más miedo de todos los que buscan mi cabeza. Después te llame, te busque y ¡me ignorabas Wendy Marvel! Jajaja me encantabas. Después me encontraste postrado en un hospital, me ayudaste. Deje de portarme como un playboy y te mostro mi verdadero ser. Y por fin nos hallamos como realmente éramos._

_Me gustaste, te quise y finalmente termine postrado a tus pies. Y sin embargo te perdí, perdí a mi ángel. Nos enfadamos, peleamos. Te herí. Y me dijiste "ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca" me dejaste y enloquecí. Te trate de recuperar como pude pero, eres terriblemente terca. Hasta que un día fingí estar en peligro mortal. Fuiste a mi casa me cacheteaste como nunca lo había hecho alguna chica. Luego lloraste y dijiste que me odiabas, que me odiabas tanto, que hubieras deseado no haberme conocido nunca, porque así no te dolería tanto el pecho cuando me veías. Intentaste irte pero no te deje. Te estreche contra mi pecho, y te dije que también me dolía, pero que nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido. Te dije me daba miedo la sola idea de perderte. Tú ya lo sabes, me mostrarte lo sublime de las pequeñas cosas que hay en el diario vivir. Esa noche Wendy, te amé, solo existimos los dos. Desde ahí solo fuimos tú y yo. Me invitaste a Fairy Tail. Me uní. Todos eran tan cálidos. Una familia en verdad, como tú los describías siempre. Unos locos pero con el corazón más puro y noble. Todo era tan perfecto…pero…Wendy…yo lo siento…lo siento tanto…todo lo que paso… ¡Dios sabe cómo me duele escribir esto!…perdóname…pero la razón por la que escribí la carta fue para explicarte lo que realmente paso. Si, es cierto, hice algo malo. Todo era perfecto. Tú y yo. La alegría de gremio. Te juro por lo más santo que yo fui feliz, pero…pero…yo peque, yo me vendí al diablo…yo ni siquiera merezco que leas estos, no merecías lo que te hice ni tampoco tu gremio. A Juvia, a Gray, al maestro y en especial a Lucy y a Natsu._

_Wendy, mi amor, todo lo que hice tuvo una razón. Tienes el derecho a saberlo, aunque no me creas, tienes que saber por qué hice todo eso. ¡Sabes que te amo mi vida, pero tenía que hacerlo! era más grande que yo, más grande que todo…perdóname._

_Todo empezó el día en qu-_

En ese momento Wendy rompió en llanto, dolía, dolía tanto recordar todo eso. Recordar toda la sangre que se derramo ese día. Le dolía la cabeza de solo recordarlo. Arrugo la carta y la oprimió sobre su cuerpo. Trato de contenerse, pero los recuerdos la estaban matando. La nostalgia provocaba sus insomnios todas las noches. El deseo de tenerlo junto a ella, le carcomía el cuerpo. Pero como se puede olvidar algo tan terrible como lo que le hizo. Hirió a su familia. El gremio era su punto débil y la ataca donde más le dolía. A Lucy y a Natsu les destruyo la vida, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo que recibieron de todo el gremio se hubieran hundido en la miseria, en especial Natsu. Y a ella, la traiciono de la forma más vil. Ella se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma. Lo amo como a nadie en la vida. Y le pago de esa forma. Pero lo más irónico, y lo más cruel, era que ella no podía olvidarlo.

Se desplomo ahí mismo, decidió que no abriría la carta. No quería entender sus malditas razones.

\- ¡NO TIENE NI EL PERDON DE DIOS!

Grito amargamente, resignándose a no saber nunca el contenido de esa carta. No lo sabría, morirá con eso. No lo quería ver nunca más. Ella decidió que los momentos felices, los de places, los de diversión, los tristes, los nostálgicos, los efímeros, los incomparables, todos. TODOS LOS RECUERDOS. Los desecharía, los borraría, cada uno de sus malditos recuerdos. La rabia se apodero de ella. Se arrodillo y empezó a cavar de una forma tan desesperada sin importarle si alguien la veía. Cabo alrededor de 10 minutos y la rabia seguía en ella. Arrojo la carta al fondo hueco y volvió a meter la tierra. Lo hizo tan nítidamente que ni parecía que a alguien le hubiera dado un ataque de cólera en ese lugar.

Se limpió las manos, el hermoso vestido, se lavó la cara, retoco el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Salió en dirección del joven con el que había hablado unas horas antes. Él se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto a Gray y Gajeel. Romeo al verla se paro de inmediato.

\- Wendy…

\- ¡Acepto!

\- ¿nani?

\- Ya escuchaste, acepto ser tu novia.

* * *

Pues veran tengo una situación, si les gusto y me lo pieden en los comentario lo podria continuar(aunque no creo porque a nadie le gustan mis historias u.u) pero si no les parece que deba tener continuaciòn pero tal vez de casualidad les gusto, pues comentenlo y difundanlo con sus amigo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas gente hermosa :) pues he venido una vez más para traerles mis historias. Decidí subir un capítulo más de este supuesto One-short por la personas que me dijeron que debía seguirlo (por cierto, muchas gracias a esas personas :3) y pues para ver qué pasa, me da curiosidad xD. Y ya saben visiten mi otra historia que esta buenísima (ok no._. pero lo intento :S). Les dejo esta continuación que espero les guste :D**

* * *

\- _Wendy…_

\- _¡Acepto!_

\- _¿nani?_

\- _Ya escuchaste, acepto ser tu novia._

Romeo se quedó impávido ante tal anuncio, no sabía ni cómo responder ya que ni él lo creía posible. Wendy era la chica a la cual amaba desde el día en que volvió de la isla Tenrou. Desde ese día la vio de una forma diferente y a medida que iban creciendo, esos sentimientos también lo hacían. De pronto un día se vio totalmente enamorado de la hermosa peli azul.

\- ¿En-enserio?

\- Aun no me crees cierto, supongo que tendré que demostrártelo. – Wendy se inclinó hacia Romeo robándole, prácticamente, un beso. Un beso que dejo sin aliento a Romeo, tanto por la sorpresa como por la intensidad de aquella demostración, que inevitablemente dejaron al muchacho totalmente sonrojado.

\- Jiji – se burló Gajeel de la, evidente, poca experiencia del joven.

\- Vaya Wendy, lo dejaste sin palabras, solo míralo jaja – le dijo Gray completamente divertido ante la demostración de los jóvenes. Recordó la época en la Juvia y él habían empezado una relación de forma seria. Juvia se daba la confianza de besarlo cuando ella quería, donde él siempre terminaba rojo como un tomate convirtiéndose en la burla de todos los del gremio. "_qué tiempos aquellos, ahora puedo vengarme un poco con Romeo"_ pensaba Gray.

\- Ca-cállense de una buena vez idiotas – el chico seguía rojo pero había vuelto a la realidad. Wendy lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada de orgullo.

\- Rayos, las mujeres son un completo misterio. Hace un rato casi me rechazaste y ahora me entero que somos novios.

\- Me dijiste que lo pensara, y eso hice.

\- ¿tan rápido? – dijo Romeo, por más que la quisiera y lo feliz que estaba por su repentino noviazgo, algo no le entraba en esa historia, no era ningún idiota y desde el momento en que la vio regresar, pudo darse cuenta que ella había llorado.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste…- Wendy se dio vuelta para retirarse y después se voltio un poco hacia Romeo, puso su dedo índice sutilmente delante de su boca y le guiño un ojo – las mujeres somos un misterio Romeo – luego le dio la espalada, cogió sus cosas y se retiró, con una breve despedida con la mano – nos vemos mañana novio.

Romeo volvió a ooooooootro estado de trance.

\- ¿Puede ser más encantadora? – dijo el enamorado joven con una boba sonrisa.

\- Jijiji novato, te vas convertir en el esclavo de esa mujer.

\- Jaja que gracioso, yo no hablaría si fuera tú.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¡GAJEEL, TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS DEJAR TODA TU ROPA INTERIOR BOTADA POR TODA LA CASA, ADEMÁS YA ES MUY TARDE, VAMONOS AHORA!

\- ¡ENANA DEJA DE GRITARLO A LOS 7 MARES, ESO ES PRIVADO! – Gajeel estaba claramente avergonzado mientras todos los demás comenzaban a reírse.

\- ¡AH!, ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA EL SEÑOR SE PONE A ORDENARME! ¡A MÍ! ¡QUE SOY LA QUE TIENE QUE ORDENAR TODO SU DESASTRE! – Levy lo miro con unos ojos que asustaban a cualquiera.

\- No-no te enojes Levy amor, te prometo que seré más organizado – Gajeel sudaba frio de solo verla de esa forma. Levy podía ser una enana pero era una mujer de un carácter temible cuando lo provocabas.

\- ¡AMOR TU ABUELA! ¡GAJEEL REDFOX, NOS VAMOS EN ESTE INSTANTE Y ARREGLAS TODA LA BASURA QUE TIENES AHÍ REGADA! ¡Y TAMBIÉN LA DE LILY! – Levy agarro sin pudor y con una extraña fuerza sobrenatural la oreja de Gajeel y lo jalo por todo el gremio. y todos en el gremio se quedaban con cara de (._.) y otros con cara de.

\- Y luego dice que yo soy el baboso esclavo – decía Romeo con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Jajaja tienes razón, pero sabes que cuando se trata de amor todos los hombres parecemos unos completos idiotas a los pies de las mujeres. – dijo Gray, después se acercó una mujer de unos extraños, pero preciosos ojos azules oscuros.

\- Gray ¿nos vamos ya? – le sonrió dulcemente Juvia. Ya habían pasado po tantas cosas juntos que llamarlo "Gray-sama" estaba de sobra. Aunque Gray admitía que a veces extrañaba el "sama".

\- Claro Juvia. Nos vemos mañana Romeo, y yo de ti me comenzaría a preparar para el sermón que te darán Charlie y Natsu. En especial Charlie.

\- Es cierto – Romeo trago saliva de solo mencionarla, esa gata no perdonaba a nadie y mucho menos cuando se trataba de su Wendy. – adiós Gray.

Romeo salió del gremio para respirar un poco de aire puro. De repente se puso a pensar en todas las personas que querían a Wendy y lo mucho que la apreciaban. Cayó en cuenta de la responsabilidad que caía en él. Y se preguntó como el maldito, que fue el primer amor de Wendy, tuvo la capacidad de lastimar a un ser tan sublime y noble como ella. El odio que sentía por aquel bastardo, como Romeo lo solía llamar, volvió, pero ahora con un sentimiento de triunfo, tal vez no sería el primero en la vida de su amada Wendy, pero se aseguraría de ser el último.

\- Te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz, hare que lo olvides de él. No recordaras ni su nombre. Lo juro Wendy. Lo juro por todo lo sagrado que hay en esta vida.

-O-

Una adorable felina blanca se despertaba sobre la cama de Wendy. Charlie se había quedado dormida esperando a Wendy y fue despertada por el sonido de la ducha.

\- Wendy, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

\- …

\- ¿Wendy?

\- Ah sí, lo siento, es que me entretuve con los demás, la fiesta fue muy divertida.

\- Cuando termines de bañarte ven a dormir en seguida o tendrás unas horribles ojeras mañana.

\- Está bien

Pov´s Wendy

Siempre cuidándome tanto Charlie, ojala te hubiera hecho caso cuando me advertiste de él. Mi fiel amiga, incluso ahora sigo siendo una insensata, ¿cómo puede haberle dicho que si a Romeo?, yo lo quiero, pero no de esa forma. Ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar de ese tema y ahora me meto en una nueva relación. No quiero lastimar a Romeo, y ¿si termino por herirlo tanto como me lo hicieron a mí? Tal vez lo mejor sea decirle que fue un error. ¡No! No puedo hacer eso, ¿qué clase de persona seria?, ¿qué clase de persona soy ahora? Debó seguir, debo darme una nueva oportunidad, a lo mejor Romeo sea lo que necesite para poder ser feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo me he estado bañando? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que las lágrimas salieron de mí sin que las llamara, y ahora se mezclan con el agua que sale de la regadera. Aunque sea aún tengo pequeños momentos para desahogar mi dolor sin que la gente se dé cuenta.

Después de aquella relajante ducha, me puse el pijama y me envolví entre las cálidas sabanas con Charlie, ya dormida, a mi lado. Como es costumbre en mí, deje un poco de las cortinas de la ventana abiertas para poder contemplar las radiantes estrellas. Y me volví a hacer las mismas preguntas que me hago cada noche, antes de dormir.

"_¿Dónde estará?"_

_"__¿Qué estará haciendo?"_

_"__¿Aún te acordaras de mí?" _

_"__¿me piensas tanto como yo te pienso a ti?"_

Pov Normal

Aquellas preguntas siempre se quedaban sin respuesta, así eran todas las noches estrelladas como esa, cuando sentía que el brillo de las constelaciones inundaba su mente con recuerdos podridos.

**_\- muy lejos, en otro parte de Fiore, donde ni los más audaces e intrépidos aventureros han llegado-_**

La atmosfera que se respiraba era lúgubre y pesada. El olor a muerte era casi palpable, y la oscuridad rodeaba con su aurora destructora todo el ambiente. El hombre alto; de vestimentas oscuras y con una capa de color negro como la noche, caminaba con paso lento y acompasado hacia una enorme ventada que dejaba a la vista la lucidez de las estrellas. Las cuales a pesar del denso ambiente, seguían tan brillantes y resplandecientes como es propio de ellas. El joven con una melancólica miraba las veía, ahí brillar a los lejos, tal y como lo estaba su amada, lejos. Su recuerdo lo manteníag vivo, si no fuera por esa efímera memoria, no hubiera tenido las fuerzas, ni el corazón para seguir con aquel plan. El muchacho solo tenía en mente su nombre.

\- _Wendy…solo espérame un poco más…._

* * *

**Waaaa! El hombre misterioso hace una pequeñita aparición, pues después de meditarlo mucho (fue hace unos minutos en realidad xD) creo que decidí que debería continuarlo, además ya me pique con esta historia :3**

**Lo que digo siempre. Dejen comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra…monos insultos porque si no me hago bolita y me deprimo :( ok no pero ya saben con respeto todo :). También quería preguntarles, sé que va a sonar mal pero… ¿Qué nombre le pondrían al tipo misterioso? Ya sé, que como creadora de la historia debería tener la mínima de imaginación para por lo menos saber los nombre, pero es que no se me ocurre ningún nombre apropiado! Porfa pónganlo en los comentarios, caso contrario lo llamare: RUGOBERTO FERNANDO DE LA MERCEDES Y CRUZ._. Pues bien gente hermosa que lee mis fics, CHAOOP :3! dejen comentarios, me ayudan a motivarme para seguir la historia :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto! Bien, sé que me he ausentado por un largo tiempo, pero les seré sincera, no me llegaba la inspiración (y tenía un poquito de pereza xD) pero ahora espero poder continuar la historia. Bien, les dejo el capi n_n espero que no hayan olvidado lo que paso antes :P anteriormente, Wendy se había ido a dormir después de su fiesta de cumpleaños y ser la nueva novia de Romeo :D **

**ANTES TAMBIÉN QUERÍA AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE SUGIRIERON LOS NOMBRES EN LOS ANTERIORES REVIEWS, GRACIAS! YA VERÁN CUAL ESCOGÍ YA QUE ES EL QUE MÁS SE ACERCA AL PERSONAJE QUE QUIERO MOSTRARLES :3**

* * *

Pov´s Wendy

Abrí los ojos con el suave susurro de la brisa en mi cara. Me encontraba en una habitación amplia, con grandes ventanas y la luz se filtraba de manera tenue. El cuarto tenía muchas puertas. Escuche una voz de la puerta del fondo. Me acerque, no sabía porque, pero una fuerte inquietud por abrir la puerta me recorrió el cuerpo. Tal y como lo había sentido antes al abrir la carta. Mi mano estaba en el cerrojo de la puerta, cuando…

\- ¡NO LA ABRAS! – ¡escuche su voz! me detuve de inmediato, esa voz solo podía ser de…

\- …R-Ryu – dije en un hilo de voz, me volteé para ver mejor ¡en verdad era él! no podía creerlo, después de un año. Se vía igual. Pero estaba más delgado, más pálido, más afligido…

\- ¡Wendy! …yo…- veía en sus ojos una gran desesperación y miedo. Intento acercarse a mí de una forma precipitada.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – le grite y lo empuje lejos de mí. El me miro con pena - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera intentar acercar a mi después de todo? – no pude evitar que las lágrimas se me escaparan.

\- Wendy…sé que no tengo el derecho…pero…no abras la puerta...no te acerques más…no quieres verlo… ¡POR FAVOR!

Pov´s Normal

Un grito desgarrador estremeció la habitación. La puerta de donde provenían los alaridos comenzó a sacudirse con fuertes golpes. Wendy se giró y vio horrorizada como de la puerta emergía un líquido rojo, que por su olfato de Dragon Slayer supo que era sangre. Los golpes eran más fuertes y a la vez más desquiciantes.

\- Tenemos que sacarlo ¡Rápido!

\- ¡Wendy! ¡ESPERA no lo abras!

\- ¿¡Por qué no quieres que lo habrá!? – mientras la peli azul lo enfrentaba, los gritos se hacían más fuertes, una aura oscura empezó a inundar toda la habitación. La energía era tan densa que la chica callo de rodillas mientras los sollozos se hacían más desesperados y especulaba un idioma inentendible. La estructura empezó a desmoronarse, por más que Wendy intentar levantarse la energía la ahogaba más y más. Wendy estiraba la mano en busca de ayuda.

Pov´s Wendy

¿Pero qué está pasando? Esos gritos me están reventando los tímpanos, no puedo moverme, es como si esta oscuridad me estuviera hundiendo, no puedo más…que alguien me ayude…ayuda… ¡AYUDA! Estire la mano, y ahí estaba Ryu, completamente inmutable, con eso mirada triste…siento que…voy a morir…no quiero morir aun…Kami-sama no quiero morir…los gritos siguen…HAS QUE PAREN…TODO SE ESTA CAYENDO…LA SANGRE….SIENTO QUE ESA SANGRE ESTA REBALANDO POR MI CUERPO…porque está pasando esto… ¿Por qué Ryu no hace nada?...

\- ¿P-por qué… Ryu? – decía con los últimos alientos que tenía. Él se acercó caminando muy tranquilamente. Se inclinó hasta la altura de mi cara y la tomo con una mano, me miro con ternura y sonrió levemente.

\- Te lo advertí mi hada…que no te le acerques…esto pasaría y ya no puedo hacer nada más – tomo uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo beso, yo estaba en blanco ¡¿Cómo era capaz de háblame de esa forma tan tranquila mientras ve cómo moría, mientras tiene una maldita sonrisa en la cara?!

\- ¡¿TAN POCO SIGNIFIQUE PARA TI, QUE NO TE IMPORTA VERME MORIR?! – sentía como si me clavaran miles de puñales, yo lo había amado tanto…aun lo hacía, y él…

\- Claro que significas algo, mi amada…- sonrió cruelmente, me beso en la mejilla y se levantó – fuiste mi peón favorito – abrí los ojos ante la crueldad de sus palabras…dolía, en verdad dolía escucharlo de su propia boca…comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía la salida mientras todo se caía a pedazos y los grito eras más fuertes y trastornados…ya no tenía fuerza para nada…simplemente me resigne y deje de luchar – ¡ah! Me olvide de decírtelo pero, a tu amado gremio le va a pasar lo mismo…incluso peor...mi amada Wendy, lo que paso hace un año, no será nada a comparación al baño de sangre que está a punto cubrir a tu gremio – vi claramente esa despreciable mirada despectiva que uso al nombrar al gremio.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI FAMILIA! ¡SI LES HACES ALGO TE JURO, T-TE JURO QUE YO…! – saque energía de quien sabe dónde...nadie se metería con ellos, no de nuevo…

\- JAJAJA ¡¿QUE VAS A HACER WENDY?!…DILO…ME MATARAS…NO LO HARIAS… - Ryu me dirigió una última mirada llena de desprecio y se fue caminando.

\- ¡VUELVE RYUUU! ¡NO VAS A TOCARLOS NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, ASÍ TENGA QUE CONVERTIRME EN UN SER TAN MISERABLE COMO TÚ NO TE LO PERMITIREEEE!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AYUDAAAA!

Eran los desgarradores gritos que provenían de puerta que comenzaron a mezclarse con los míos. De pronto la puerta de desparramo despidiendo un olor fétido y nauseabundo. Sentí un miedo horrible, no sabía qué hacer, mi corazón se aceleró…escuchada unos aterradores bramidos. Cerré los ojos y sentí como las mismas brasas de infierno me quemaban…solamente un grite con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía y todo se oscureció por completo…

* * *

\- ¡WENDY! ¡WENDY! ¡WENDYYY!

\- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡PAREN! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – sentía unos fuertes brazos que me tomaban por los hombros, comencé a dar golpes y patadas. Tenía la vista nublada y me sentía desubicada. Incluso comencé a emanar poder mágico para defenderme. Tanto fue mi desesperación, que las ventanas de la habitación de trizaron.

\- ¡WENDY PARA! ¡ESTAS DESTRUYENDO TODO! ¡SOY YO! ¡SOY ROMEO! CÁLMATE WENDY

\- ¿Ah? ¿R-Romeo? – la vista se me aclaro y efectivamente era él…mire a mi alrededor y la habitación que se estaba desmoronando se habían ido. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, puse mi mano en mi cabezo ya que de pronto me llego una gran jaqueca. Ryu, los gritos, las ruinas, esa oscuridad…todo había sido un sueño…pero se había sentido tan real…Ryu…hace tiempo que no sonaba con él.

\- ¡Santo Cielo Wendy! casi me matas de la preocupación ¿estás bien? – Romeo en verdad se ve preocupado, que vergüenza, de seguro también estaba gritando el nombre de Ryu…sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, esquive la mirada y me di cuenta que en verdad mi cuarto era un desastre. Aún era de noche. Las ventanas trizadas, el armario se encontraba desparramado, los portarretratos están por todo el piso, incluso una pared esta algo trizada…Charlie y Erza me van a matar… ¡diablos!…un momento… ¿dónde están esas dos? Una de las ventanas está completamente abierta…recuerdo haberla avienta solo un poco…

\- Romeo… ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación?

\- …

\- …

\- ¿eh? – entonces ladeo la vista, de puso completamente rojo… y no decía nada…eso no me daba ninguna buena impresión -_-U

* * *

**Uuff! Lo acabe, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan percibido lo que les quería transmitir con este capítulo. Creo que a la hora escribir eso siempre es lo fundamental. De todas formas siempre espero los reviews con mucho anhelo :3 siempre deseando que lo que publico sea de su disfrute. Díganme que opinan, sugerencias, que han hecho durante el tiempo que me ausente c: ok no ._. pero si dejen sus comentarios…que creen que hacia Romeo e.e …es todo un lokisho xD**

**Los comentarios con respeto, siempre son bien recibidos y espero escribir más frecuentemente…eso es todo y ADIOS :D**


End file.
